


Nymobblebuttons

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Some Nygmobblepot inspired buttons I made
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nymobblebuttons

**Author's Note:**

> I bought fancy markers just to make these buttons. The top left button was a test button

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/CBUDvfzUf4H_9xNtE4tKUVPKGHyMl_uYqka1YVa8_lGfwO9zcOEoxUYs7Pc6gO7BhL7b_NrCRt2rZTEisdpI8iRqFqFKeJb-5--mD5P2i73df9w9os47Y1qKfZhb0dpQwrRNSon_bA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
